


Just Until You Count All the Petals

by kwillpleasedont



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Advanced Technology, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Betrayal, Corruption, Dead Friends, M/M, Magic, Modern Royalty, Orphans, Priests, Religion, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: The Fall of the Moons took everything from them. One after the other, each boy was brought to his knees in both metaphorical and literal senses. Maybe, after all they've been through, one lone stranger will restore everything they've lost.





	1. How Can I Leave You Alone?

**Author's Note:**

> yo okay yes i am posting another chaptered fic lmaoooo i have no set plans for this yet i just remembered how cool the video for brotherhood was and wrote this so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it."  
> \- Jean de La Fontaine
> 
> (Title: She's Mine)

After the Fall of the Moons it was difficult to come by much of anything. Anything that hadn't been obliterated years prior during the Fall was probably looted already so it was a bit of a lost cause. But Hosung has a sick Yoonho waiting for him at home and he can't just sit there and watch helplessly as Yoonho coughs and wheezes, struggling to breathe. He has to do something, even if it's something so ridiculously stupid as breaking in to an abandoned pharmacy near the edge of town.

He knows the droids will be out, but he has to do this. Yoonho needs medicine to heal and Hosung will not let him down. He's going to go in there, get everything he can shove in his backpack, and leave before the droids even realize someone's inside. Hosung will not let anything stop him this time, this is his last choice, his last option. He needs this to go well.

He moves quickly and quietly through the vacant streets of their once bright town. The previously white curtains in people windows are torn and dirty, the strong sturdy walls built to protect them have fallen, the roofs they praised the Moons that stood tall have since caved in. The memories of town parades and gatherings linger in his mind briefly as he runs through the town square. The feeling of loss is tugging at Hosung's vulnerable heart, but he powers through for Yoonho.

In the midst of the lonely feeling in his chest, he thinks he imagines the footsteps. Hosung has had a few years to become close friends with the sound of his own footsteps echoing in the alleys he passes through, so he knows his own sounds. He knows the noises he makes, as minimal as they are out in the open like this. And these footsteps are not his, they sound like they don't know how to hide themselves. Like they aren't even trying to be sneaky.

Hosung ignores the sound. Besides his own, he only hears one set of footsteps, so they aren't looters hoping to jump Hosung and make off with whatever he can salvage from the pharmacy. Droid footsteps echo like his own do; they don't cloak themselves like Hosung has learned to do. Looters and droids are the biggest challenges to face out in the open alone so if whatever is following him isn't either of those, it can wait until he's got Yoonho's medication.

He stops in front of the pharmacy's backdoor, it's still bolted shut and Hosung allows himself a smile behind the mask covering half of his face. He pulls the small tools he uses to pick locks from his pocket and begins to work on the lock, keeping his backpack on incase he has to run in a hurry. He's too focussed on unlocking the door to notice that the footsteps have stopped until he steps inside and they begin again.

He shuts the door behind him and locks it from the inside, he doesn't need anyone or anything breathing over his shoulder while he digs through the debris for medicine. He starts with the back office, going through it for anything; even headache relievers would be a score, Yoonho's headaches have been steadily getting worse and he'll take whatever will alleviate Yoonho's pain and halt his suffering even just a bit. He grabs what he can and makes his way to the part of the store where they fill prescriptions. 

Everything is working for him in this one moment and he can barely believe his eyes as he bends down to pick up the bottle of pills at his foot. He pulls his mask down and smiles in amazement at the scene in front of him. There are walls and aisles and shelves filled with all kinds of medications, cases full of bottles of stuff Hosung can't even pronounce.

He's busy stuffing everything he can in his backpack when he hears the noise. A bunch of commotion happening all around him at once. He hears the front door being ripped off its hinges, he sees the sparks flying and the blinding lights as the backdoor is blown away. He's frozen for a solid few seconds before he shoves a few last second handfuls in his bag and turns around to leave.

A man is standing in front of him with wide eyes and an arm outstretched like he was going to tap Hosung's shoulder before he stood. They lock eyes and Hosung quickly looks down, tugging the mask back up to cover the lower half of his face. If his face ends up on the national watch list after this he'll hunt this man down and end him. He might have to kill him now; he wants to prevent his presence being known at all costs. If his face gets out there and Yoonho ends up hurt because of him...Hosung doesn't know what he'd do.

The commotion seemed frozen when he first saw the stranger, like time itself had granted him a merciful minute to gather his thoughts before it started back up again. There are echoing footsteps at the front of the store and Hosung panics. Droids.

"We have to go. Come with me." The stranger takes his hand as he says it, pulls him out the way he came. Hosung didn't even have a second to rest his hand on his baton, should this man be dangerous, everything was moving too fast.

They run through the alleys, footsteps echoing around them, chorusing a dangerous song, one Hosung isn't used to playing. He takes great care to be as invisible as possible, his very existence depends on it. Yoonho's as well. Hosung has half a mind to think he's being this impossibly loud on purpose. He couldn't see how many droids were at the pharmacy door, but he can guarentee that if this man continues stomping through seemingly every puddle he can find that double the amount of droids will be hot on their tail in a minute.

He runs into the man's back as he stops abruptly. He backs up, turning around and pushing Hosung forward, only to pull him closer when three droids block their path. Hosung glances behind the man and finds four standing in the way of him and Yoonho.

Hosung moves on autopilot; reaching behind him and pulling a folded baton out of his back pocket. He spots an open door on one of the buildings locking them in, he grabs the man by his coat and shoves him through the door, pulling it shut before the man can get a word in. He takes a deep breath as he flicks the baton open with a graceful movement.

He let's them move in, let's them get closer, before he kicks one in the chest to send it flying back. He swings his arm over his head, taking one's head off, its body knocking another down for a short moment. The decapitated head lands in one of the puddles the man stepped in earlier, sending sparks flying in the air and in the water. He's focused on taking out the final one on this side of the alley, neglecting to take the other four into account.

Before he gets the chance to turn around and deal with them, he feels the hot pinprick of a flare of electricity making its way up and down his spine. He collapses with a groan, kicking the taser out of the droid's hand and struggling his way into standing. Another swings a baton at him, missing him by a hair as he ducks a second too late. He clutches his aching back and wonders how he'll take them all out when they're coming at him like this.

He doesn't have to, though. A bright flash of light clouds his vision like it did before at the pharmacy and the surprise of it sends him back on to the dirty ground. He coughs and immediately picks himself back up to fight, but he finds the droids a mess of broken limbs and wires on the ground around him with the stranger breathing heavy, standing behind them. His hand is stretched out toward him - no, not at him, at the spot the droids once stood - and his hand is glowing a mystical blue.

"Quickly, come on. The noise will draw more of them out," The stranger says, the light dissipating as he lowers his hand. The stranger grabs Hosung's backpack and wraps an arm around his waist, slinging Hosung's arm over his own shoulders. "Where are you settled down?"

Hosung gives him directions to an abandoned building close to where he and Yoonho are staying. He helps Hosung inside and sits him down at a lone chair that's seated next to a dirtied table. Hosung groans as he sits, the back of the chair pressing against the wound the taser left on his back.

"Here, let me see the wound." The stranger kneels in front of him, Hosung's bag seated at his feet and Hosung hopes he'll reach in to look for antiseptic and something to numb the pain. Hosung struggles with the idea of unmasking himself and taking off his shirts for the man. He seems to notice this and smiles at him like one would a child. "Turn around and hold your shirts up the best you can, you don't have to take anything off."

Hosung does as he told, clinging to the hope that the man will continue to help him and not run off with Hosung's bag of medicine. He hikes his shirts up so they rest under his armpits, his mask still covering most of his face. He feels a cold hand press on his back and his breath gets stuck in his throat as he feels that cold sensation enter his wound and chill him from the inside out. A shiver rocks his body and he jerks away.

"Woah, hey, calm down." The stranger laughs. "It didn't hurt, did it? I've only done this to myself before, but it never hurt." He mumbles the last part thoughtfully, more to himself than to Hosung. Hosung debates whether he should answer him but he's far too confused not to. He leans on the table, breathing staggered, as his other hand comes up to pull his mask down, letting his shirts fall back into place. 

"What the hell was that?" Hosung barks out, his hand moving to his back to press gently on the wound that has stopped hurting somehow.

"You didn't see in the alley? Or the pharmacy?"

"Who - what are you?" Hosung's eyes narrow as he asks.

"A priest."

"A priest? There haven't been any of those since the Fall." Hosung chuckles, reaching in his back pocket for the baton, flicking it open again. In any other situation, with any other person, Hosung is sure the man would've gotten annoyed, but this man just smiles.

"I was a priest before the Fall, but I want to begin to build the religion back up again, I still have all the scriptures and I'm looking for anyone who wants to take up the art. I noticed you only took medicine, do you have someone with you who's sick? You can heal them easily with practice." Hosung is skeptical, he doesn't want to lead this man to Yoonho should he be a fake.

"Show me your tattoo. If you're real, I wanna see the tattoo." They had learned about the priests in school when they were younger; they typically wore monk-like robes and had a simple tattoo of some English lettering on the inside of their right elbow. Now that Hosung's had a moment to breathe, he realizes that this man is in fact wearing the robes indicative of the priests.

The man voices no protests, rolling up the right sleeve of his robe and holding his arm out for Hosung to see. Hosung steps forward and grabs his wrist gently to get a closer look. Right there in plain red ink on the inside of this stranger's right elbow is the tattoo.

_VAV_

"What's your name?" Hosung drops the man's wrist as he asks.

"You can call me St. Van." He smiles warmly.


	2. My Mistakes Keep Repeating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes human places create inhuman monsters.”  
> \- Stephen King
> 
> (Title: Flower)

On any given day there are a multitude of things Hosung has to worry about; looters, droids, Yoonho's health, his own, the amount of food they have left. The list continues, taunting Hosung's thinning sanity. Now he has to worry about this man and his actions; he may be a priest, but that doesn't mean his intentions are pure. A tattoo can only show so much.

He ends up taking the man, who calls himself St. Van, back to the decrepit old house he and Yoonho have been staying in. He can hear Yoonho coughing from outside the front door and that isn't good, if he can hear Yoonho so can looters and droids. He hopes whatever he grabbed will be helpful, that it will cure Yoonho even a little bit. Hosung gently opens the door, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a stressed sigh.

"Hosungie? Are you back?" Yoonho's weak voice calls from the living room. Which means he moved from the bedroom, where Hosung told him to stay unless he had to get up for food or the bathroom.

"Yah, No Yoonho, why are you in the living room? I said stay in the bedroom. What if someone tried to break in?" Hosung sighs, walking further into the house, placing the backpack on the coffee table, forgetting the stranger.

He seems to snag Yoonho's attention though, causing to Yoonho to shoot into a sitting position. The quick, unplanned movement sends Yoonho into a fit of painful coughing. Hosung knows where this is headed and quickly helps Yoonho lean over the couch, grabbing an abandoned trash can to tuck under Yoonho's chin, letting him cough up all the nasty shit that's built up in his lungs.

"This is St. Van, he's gonna help you get better. I grabbed some stuff from that pharmacy, I don't know how much of it'll be useful." Hosung says, gently rubbing between Yoonho's shoulder blades to help him settle.

St. Van moves around to the other side of Yoonho, reaching for the bag to begin going through the medicine. He takes all the pill bottles out, sorting everything for Hosung, taking catalog of what may be useful.

"How long has he been sick?" St. Van asks, inspecting another pill bottle.

"Maybe a few months. I can't remember." Hosung sighs in frustration, letting an exhausted Yoonho rest his head on his shoulder. St. Van winces, taking the trash can from Yoonho when he looks like he's finished coughing. He looks in and grimaces at the black color of the fluid.

"If it's that color already I don't think the pills will help." St. Van sighs.

"So what do we do? Giving up isn't an option here." Hosung holds Yoonho closer.

"I can heal him like I did you, but it'll take time. This is far more serious than a taser burn. Internal wounds are always harder to heal." St. Van begins putting the pill bottles back in Hosung's backpack. "The place I'm staying at would be a more ideal place for the treatment. It's untouched by the government, it's isolated. Only one person, besides myself, stays there."

Hosung was about to protest, they should talk about it more, discuss details and specifics. Hosung isn't even sure he wants to take up the art and this guy is already suggesting they move in. Yoonho beats him to it, responds before Hosung can properly process a thought.

"When can we leave?" He asks with a breathless laugh, looking almost drunk as his head lolls to the side. Hosung's brow creases in confusion.

"I'd say immediately. I want to start treating you right away." St. Van says, standing. "Do you need help walking?"

"I have him." Hosung declares, a protective hand resting over Yoonho's heart. St. Van smiles at the finality in his voice and swings the backpack over his shoulder to carry for Hosung who has Yoonho.

St. Van leads them through a forest, stretching far beyond anywhere Hosung has had the chance to explore. His feet crunch the dead leaves below them and he can't help himself from glancing all around him. There are too many blind spots in the woods, they make Hosung feel vulnerable. Too many places for someone to hide, too many strange noises. He jumps at every noise not coming from himself and flinches when rabbits run past, something which makes both St. Van and Yoonho laugh.

"It's okay, there's no one out here for miles." St. Van says with a chuckle, looking over his shoulder at Hosung and Yoonho.

"I didn't know you were so skittish, Hosungie." Yoonho laughs, which doesn't end in a cough this time. Hosung would be happy about it if he wasn't put off by them making fun off him.

"I'm not skittish, there's just too many variables out here. What if someone were to attack us?" Hosung mumbles out, knowing his argument is weak, no matter how true it may be.

Both laugh at his comment and the conversation dies. They start their way up a hill and Hosung can make out the beginnings of pointed tops and weathered bricks. This must be the house St. Van was talking about, it has to be, what else could it possibly be. Hosung thinks calling it a house might be an understatement. It looks like a mansion, a school building, a government office, something like that. Something big and important, that's what this place used to be.

Hosung can hear the confusion and excitement in Yoonho's gasp. He's always been bad at hiding his emotions. Apparently St. Van heard as well because he turns around, continuing to walk backward, to smile at Yoonho and Hosung.

"Are you sure you're not with the government?" Hosung asks skeptically. Yoonho hits him lightly on the chest. St. Van however, just finds it funny.

"No, I'm not with the government. I was with the church when it still stood." St. Van answers.

"Didn't they tear down all the churches?" Yoonho asks curiously, feet dragging slightly more than they were before. Hosung opts to lean down, sweeping Yoonho off his feet and hold him tightly in his arms. Yoonho lets out a surprised noise, but even he knew he wasn't gonna make it into the house.

Yoonho was persistent. Determined. He never told Hosung when things hurt, when walking or moving was getting difficult. He was a grown man and he could walk on his own, he figured, if he needed Hosung to carry him everywhere then he'd become dependent on him. Yoonho never really liked becoming dependent on people, it hadn't worked that well with Hyunwoo, it probably wouldn't end well this time either.

Hosung has always been good at reading people, finding out the things they didn't want to tell him. And Hosung was good at solving problems, good at caring about others when it mattered. Hosung had always had the kind of face that looked disinterested, like he wanted to be literally anywhere else, and it was usually untrue for the most part. Hosung cared a lot, even when it came back to bite him in the ass.

St. Van didn't say anything about Hosung's sudden, unprotested decision to carry Yoonho, deciding to just answer his question.

"Tore down all the ones they could. I built this before I was a priest so it wasn't registered as a church even when I was ordained." St. Van smiles, turning back around as they reach the well kept lawn in front of the house.

"Didn't they execute all the priests?" Hosung asks. Things with this man just weren't adding up. Something was going on and Hosung will not be ignorant to it. He'll figure out what this man is hiding. He will not let this man endanger Yoonho. He would soon rather die.

"All the ones they could find." This time, St. Van's smile looks smug.

They reach the front door of the gigantic house not long after St. Van utters out his vaguely mysterious answer. Hosung figured they'd just walk right in, this was St. Van's own house after all, but instead St. Van knocks on the door. Not some fancy tune, just a simple, normal knock of his knuckles against the aged wood.

When the door opens, a man is standing there and Hosung thinks it'd be a sin to call this man anything other than beautiful. Even though he is seemingly alone in this huge house, he's dressed in a dark three piece suit. He looks like they caught him at the wrong time, like he was just on his way out with only a moment to spare them to speak. St. Van smiles widely at the man, pulling him in for a hug.

"Glad to see you back." A delicate, but beautiful smile spreads across the new man's face as he hugs St. Van back. "You brought friends?" He asks as they pull apart from each other.

"Hosung and Yoonho. I'll be healing Yoonho." St. Van spares a glance at them before looking back at the new man.

Hosung doesn't say anything, despite the man being beautiful, he's intimidating. The man looks sharp, dangerous, intelligent. He looks like he's lived lifetimes, seen entires dynasties rise and fall. His eyes house an old soul, one who's seen a time before The Fall.

"Ah," He says in understanding, opening the door wider and stepping aside. "I'm Baron. Please, make yourselves at home here." Baron's smile isn't wicked, isn't malicious, and Hosung thinks he cold learn to trust this man. Something about him seems so trustworthy. He seems safe.

Hosung doesn't move. He could learn to trust this man, but over time. He will not hand over Yoonho so easily. St. Van seems to get the idea and enters the house first. Hosung hesitantly follows after him, ignoring the polite smile Baron sends him as he closes the door behind him and Yoonho. Hosung takes in the room and keeps his back to the wall, Yoonho safely in his arms. St. Van is still holding Hosung's backpack.

"Will you be taking up the art, then?" Baron asks with a smile as he gently brushes past Hosung on his way to the kitchen. Hosung jerks away from the light touch Baron rests on his shoulder. Baron, however, sends an encouraging smile to him and continues into the kitchen motioning for them to follow after him.

"Jury's still out on that, I think." Yoonho laughs as Hosung helps him into a chair at the long dining table in front of him. Hosung takes a seat next to him and moves the chair just that bit closer.

"That's alright. It's a big decision, wouldn't want to rush it." Baron smiles, pulling two glasses down from a cupboard above him. He strides over to the sink, filling the glasses with water and placing them in front of both Hosung and Yoonho.

"Thank you," Yoonho acknowledges Baron with a small bow of his head. Yoonho greedily drinks his water before Hosung advises against it, drawing a sigh from him. When Yoonho finishes his drink, Hosung wordlessly pushes his glass closer to Yoonho so he can have it.

"Of course, what's ours is yours. Please don't hesitate to grab something to eat or drink should you feel like it." Baron waves Yoonho's thankfulness off. "St. Van mentioned he'd be treating Yoonho, am I correct to assume you'd be Yoonho?" Baron laughs easily as he keeps his eyes focussed on Yoonho.

Yoonho nods, a smile of his own spreading across his face and then suddenly there's this feeling in Hosung's stomach. Something akin to pain, but not quite. Something that hurts, but just. Hosung isn't sure what he'd call it. Suddenly that smile he believed he could trust feels murderous, feels dangerous, poisonous.

Baron doesn't even acknowledge him, doesn't look at him, doesn't extend the same smile to Hosung the way he did Yoonho and Hosung can feel it. There's something wrong. He as the same feeling he did with St. Van. There's something someone isn't telling him and at this point he thinks it's safe to say he's scared.

Hosung hasn't ever admitted he was scared out loud. Not even to Yoonho. Especially to Yoonho. If Hosung were to tell Yoonho he was afraid, that would do nothing but frighten Yoonho and a terrified Yoonho is hard to work with, hard to protect. When Yoonho gets scared, he shuts down. Stops responding. Hosung cannot always carry Yoonho out of danger, even if he thinks he can, so letting Yoonho think he was fearless just helped in the long run.

"-sung. Hosung," Hosung hears St. Van calling him and he hadn't even realized that he'd spaced out. Hadn't even heard St. Van come in and that's so out of character for him. He shouldn't be letting his guard down just because they were seemingly safe now. Just because they aren't out there doesn't mean there isn't a possible threat. Hosung looks up at St. Van, a little bit of confusion clouding his eyes.

"Can I speak with you, please?" St. Van smiles and Hosung can't keep the idea that everything will go wrong out of his head. Can't keep out the thoughts of Baron and St. Van betraying them. He has to make sure Yoonho is safe and leaving him alone with Baron doesn't seem like the best idea.

Even though Hosung has this feeling, he pushes the chair back and follows St. Van out into the hall. He squares his shoulders, crosses his arms, does anything he can to let St. Van know that he isn't to be trifled with. Anything to make himself seem larger than he really is.

"I wanted to talk to you about the art." St. Van starts and Hosung is already sighing and turning away. "I know you weren't too enthusiastic about it earlier either, but I think learning would be good for you," Hosung shakes his head and begins to walk away, attempting to kill the conversation. "You could heal Yoonho."

Hosung stops. He knew this was a possibility before, St. Van had mentioned it earlier, but he was just too skeptical. No, he will not sit passively and let Yoonho die, but Hosung didn't really have a solution yet. He was praying the medicine he picked up from the pharmacy would help, but if St. Van was being honest with him apparently that wasn't enough. He'd have to learn. He didn't have a choice anymore.

"Fine. What do I have to do?" Hosing asks, turning to face St. Van a fire of defiance still burning in his eyes. The heat of disapproval, of disappointment, of fear, still sitting heavy in his stomach.

"I'll lend you the scriptures tonight, just read them, try to understand them. The rest will come in time." St. Van smiles, a genuine one Hosung can't understand.

St. Van leaves him standing in the hallway, scared and anxious, as Yoonho laughs with Baron in the kitchen.


	3. The Timing, The Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.”  
> -Buddha
> 
> (Title: Gorgeous)

Yoonho was still in the kitchen with Baron, even though it was well past late night and was now creeping into early morning. Hosung lay in the bed St. Van had shown to him, books and scrolls littering the bed around him. He tried for hours to read, to absorb anything that could prove to St. Van that he truly did want Yoonho better, but he just couldn't.

The book on his lap felt like it weighed more than he did, heavy with knowledge that Hosung just wouldn't be able to get through. Another round of laughter pried from Yoonho's lips because of something Baron said makes him sick. He can't stand to hear it anymore, usually he wouldn't mind, would even smile at the thought of Yoonho finally laughing again like he hasn't done in so long, but this just makes him feel weird.

His chest tightens and the thoughts of leaving won't be chased away. Hosung can see the stars through the window beside his bed and he longs to see them closer, he wishes he could really see them. His fingers tingle with something hot, burning. 

He pushes the book off his lap, letting it mix with the others on his bed, and stands. He grabs his mask from the table beside the bed and makes his way to the door, grabbing his shoes and quietly sneaks his way through the walls without being seen. 

He slips his shoes on once he's outside the towering house. Hosung doesn't know where to go, it's been so long since he's been without Yoonho, let alone a sick Yoonho. He could go back to the speakeasy he frequented before Yoonho, but he has no way of knowing if it's still standing, if the owner is still breathing. It's worth a shot.

He's pleasantly surprised to see that not only is the building still standing, there are also several familiar faces surfing trough the crowd of people wanting to get drinks and play cards. He walks slowly through the crowd, making his way to the bar and waving the bartender down. He's young with a round face and innocent eyes, he's someone Hosung hasn't seen before, but it has been a while he supposes. He looks like he might be Yoonho's age, a little older perhaps.

He orders his drink and pulls his mask down to drink, not letting his eyes rest on one place for too long, there's too much to take in. Then, there's a voice, louder than the others, louder than the music. Hosung can tell exactly where it's coming from with just a quick look around.

The man is shorter than Hosung, but not short. His eyes are bright and his hair is wild. If he were quieter, he wouldn't stand out. He's a flight risk, voice too loud, expressions too telling, hair too blue. And for some reason, Hosung can't take his eyes off him.

He's over at a table full of playing cards and chips. Hosung didn't grow up playing cards, doesn't know all the different games to be played, so he isn't sure exactly what the man is playing. Whatever it is, Hosung can tell he's good at it. A quick glance at all the other players tells Hosung that the blue haired man obviously has the most chips. Hosung looks back over at him at just the right moment to see the man slam two cards down onto the table with an exaggerated laugh.

And then they lock eyes.

Hosung takes a deep breath in and holds it, he can't let it go for some reason. Time slows. He can't look away. The man's eyes are as electric blue as his hair and Hosung is struck as if by lightening. He winks at Hosung and time speeds up again. The breath resting in Hosung's lungs leaves in a rush and he down his drink. He has that same weird feeling in his stomach.

He stares down at the bottom of the glass for a moment before looking back up to lock eyes with the blue haired man again, but he's gone. Hosung tries not to let disappointment flutter across his features. The young bartender returns to fill his glass and contemplates something before he speaks.

"That's Ace," Hosung looks up at the bartender as he continues to fill Hosung's glass to full. "He plays here almost every night, he's good too. At cards, that is, he's trouble outside of here. He'll rob you blind then convince you you gave it to him." He laughs.

Hosung doesn't respond, downing his drink and motioning for the young man to fill it up again.

"I wouldn't get involved with him," The bartender advises, "He's trouble, really."

Hosung tries to block him out. It doesn't matter, Ace isn't there anymore and Hosung won't be coming back again, so who cares? It's not like he even spoke to Ace, they just looked at each other. Maybe Hosung was just interested in the game, did the kid ever think about that? 

"Thanks, but if I wanted advice from a kid, I would've asked." Hosung snaps, his deep voice and hostile tone making the younger flinch. Hosung downs his drink again and the young man makes quick work of filling it up again.

He doesn't speak to Hosung again after that, just silently fills up Hosung's glass when it empties. Hosung was never easy to get drunk, but it's been a while since he's had the opportunity to get absolutely pissed drunk. Yoonho's been sick for ages and he's Yoonho's primary - only - caretaker and provider, so getting drunk hasn't really been an option. He's going to take full advantage of this opportunity while it's in front of him.

He downs an ungodly amount of drinks in the moments after his declaration. It's amusing to the other patrons how quickly he can down a full glass without flinching or how he still seems to be functioning properly even after he's finished an entire bottle by himself. He may look just tipsy to the other customers, but Hosung can tell he's long gone. 

He doesn't stand to go to he restroom even though he's dying to because he fears that if he were to stand, he would just fall. He has never been a drunken fool and he will not start now just because stupid Baron has been making Yoonho laugh so hard he's clutching his sides, just because Yoonho's smile is there because of Baron instead of himself.

Hosung spends a shameful amount of time thinking of how he can hurt Baron and make it look like an accident. Drink after drink spills past his lips and the sadness pours in. He doesn't want to lose Yoonho, not to the droids, not to the illness plaguing him, not to Baron.

Hosung wipes at his drunken tears as they fall, ignoring the man who slides into the bar stool next to him, he figures it's just another patron looking to drown their sorrows, until he looks up and sees St. Van. Hosung laughs bitterly and holds his face in his hands.

"You can go back home, I don't need a babysitter." Hosung mumbles, barely being heard over the roar of the crowd and the music.

"I just came to check up on you." St. Van defends, shooing the young bartender away when he comes to refill Hosung's glass.

"Yeah well I'm fine. You can leave." Hosung spits, wiping at his eyes again.

"Do you have any money on you?" St. Van asks, startling Hosung. He hadn't thought of it earlier, but no, he didn't bring any money. He wasn't really sure how he planned on paying for his drinks.

Hosung's lack of response is enough of an answer for St. Van. He waves the bartender down and talks in hushed tones Hosung's drunk ears can't pick up. The bartender nods in understanding and takes the wad of cash St. Van pushes into his palm. St. Van stands and holds a hand out for Hosung to take. Hosung stares for a second before taking St. Van's hand and leaning on him as St. Van carries him out of the bar.

Leaning against the dirty brick wall of the bar is Ace.

"Long time no see, Father." Ace laughs, catching St. Van's attention.


	4. Was It A Miracle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When a good man is hurt, all who would be called good must suffer with him.”   
> -Euripides
> 
> (Title: Brotherhood)

Hosung can feel the alcohol swimming in his blood, blurring his vision, clouding his mind, making his feet stumble and his body sway. He can feel the way he's pressed against St. Van as he tries to carry Hosung's weight so he won't fall. He can see - just barely, like shadows moving before him - St. Van and Ace staring at each other. He remembers that Ace said something, he remembers Ace waiting for them and honestly it's only been like thirty seconds since then, but Hosung thinks of it as having happened minutes, hours, ago.

"Ace. What is it you need?" St. Van does not sound happy. Hosung hasn't known him long enough to really classify all of St. Van's tones and expressions, but he doesn't need to know him to notice how hostile his tone is.

Ace doesn't respond. He walks around the pair in a circle, sizing Hosung up. Hosung is still drunk, there is no doubt about that to any of them, but Hosung can feel his mind clearing up, brushing away the fog the alcohol has swept in. And in the mess of the looks he can see Ace throwing him, he feels worried. He feels anxious and he can't explain it.

"I know him from somewhere," Ace sighs thoughtfully. "I saw him checking me out at the bar the whole night, but I couldn't place him. Where'd you dig him out from?"

"None of your business Ace, the night's still young, go back inside." St. Van huffs, starting to walk away from the blue haired man.

Hosung feels a weight pressing into his side, fitting just right against him, slinging his arm over their shoulders and his blurring vision just makes out Ace's smiling face. Hosung is drunk and tired and sad, so he smiles back. Ace leans forward a bit to look over at St. Van's glare.

"At least let me help get him home. You'll get tired half way through," Ace can see St. Van's hesitation and he laughs, "For old times sake." The word home hits something within Hosung that makes him stall for a second. The two other men barely take note, continuing to pull him along. They're both stronger than they look.

"Fine. Curfew is at eleven so you better run after we get him back." St. Van sighs, giving in. Ace's lips split into a joyful grin as they begin to drag Hosung back through the forest, making sure he doesn't stumble over tree roots or places where the ground has sunk in.

When they reach St. Van's estate, they all pause. Hosung isn't really sure what's going to happen and St. Van allows Ace to hold Hosung up while he goes to knock on the door. A confused looking Baron answers the door, stopping cold when he sees Ace.

"Hosung snuck out, got really drunk. I needed help bringing him home, this was my only choice." St. Van whispers quietly. Baron shakes his head, eyes never leaving Ace.

"I don't want him here." Baron says, tone sharp and cutting.

"He'll be leaving as soon as I get Hosung into bed. You're still not fully healed yet and it's not like we can have Yoonho hauling a man twice his size inside while he's sick. Let him in, let him have a glass of water, and he'll be on his way." St. Van pleads.

Hosung hopes they resolve this quickly, he's tired, he wants to lay down. Ace's grip is slipping around his waist, he can feel it. Hosung groans out a long drunken sigh and slips to the ground, wrapping his arms around Ace's leg and using his thigh as a pillow. St. Van looks back at them and groans, walking over to help Hosung back up into Ace's arms.

"Take him inside, I'll talk to Baron." St. Van says to Ace, gently pulling Baron outside to speak with him while Ace walks Hosung inside with some difficulty.

Ace lays him down on the couch in the large living room, taking a seat on the coffee table to watch over him. Hosung rolls onto his side, drunken eyes blinking up at Ace in a questioning gaze. Hosung wants answers, but he can't even think of the questions right now. Hosung can see Yoonho sitting in the kitchen, eyebrows screwing up in concern as he looks over to Hosung and the new comer.

He stands with great difficulty, dragging himself over to the living room. He moves Hosung's long legs from their resting place to sit in their stead, pulling his legs onto his lap. He lays a careful hand on Hosung's calf and just lets it rest before turning to look at Ace quizzically.

"I'm Ace," He extends a hand for Yoonho to shake, "He, uh, got a little drunk at the bar, so I helped St. Van bring him home."

"The bar?" Yoonho squeaks, his voice higher than Hosung remembers it. He looks over to Hosung and pets his head.

"Yeah. You didn't- he didn't mention he was stopping over?" Ace questions with confusion.

Yoonho shakes his head and opens his mouth to respond, but is quickly cut off with the sound of an explosion; glass shattering, screaming, fires raging. Even though they're more than a bit far away from the bar - from the remnants of a town already beaten down - they can hear it all, feel it all. The ground quakes under the stable foundation of the house and the windows rattle.

Hosung slowly becomes more sober, pulling his legs from Yoonho's lap to sit up. He shakes his head, chasing the last of the alcohol from his head as he looks over at Ace and sees his panic. Hosung quickly realizes that he can't let Ace or Yoonho panic, that this will quickly become a situation he can't control.

"Stay here, I'm going to check on Baron and St. Van. Stay." Hosung says, standing with only a little of a sway. He leaves before either of them can answer, throwing open the front door to find them.

They're leaning against the side of the house, Baron's form swallowed by St. Van's own, shielding him. Hosung uses the side of the house to steady himself and to ensure he won't fall as the ground still trembles underneath him. Both St. Van and Baron look rattled, St. Van less so. 

"What's going on?" Hosung asks in the confusing silence. Baron points and Hosung follows where his finger is pointing, seeing what he can logically conclude must be the bar engulfed in flames.

Hosung thinks of chips scattered on the floor, of the young bartender, of flaming playing cards raining down among the chaos. Hosung remembers from school - alcohol is an accelerant. All those people. Burning.

"Inside. Go inside, now." St. Van says, backing away from Baron so he's no longer caging him in and ushers them both to the front door. He shuts and locks it behind them as they finally step inside.

"Hosungie? What's happening?" Yoonho asks, voice clipped in panic. Hosung shakes his head.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, it's gonna be okay." Although Hosung knows it isn't true, he tries to put his full confidence behind it. He doesn't want Yoonho to speculate, but he can't outright tell him. Looks like he doesn't need to with Ace.

"Chang- oh my god, Changkyun. The bar, that was the bar. Changkyun- oh fuck," Ace's breathing picks up and his eyes wander - lost.

"Hey, Ace, no, everything's okay. He'll be okay. We can't go out there. There's probably droids and the Royal Guard, we need to stay inside." St. Van reasons, moving to kneel in front of Ace. Ace doesn't let him rest for long, pushing him out of the way to stand and rush the door.

"I have to go find Changkyun! I'm not leaving him out there by himself. I'm not you." Ace's glare sends shivers down Hosung's spine even though it's not directed at him. St. Van looks taken aback by Ace's accusation and rushes out after him with a quick order to stay inside.

"Okay," Baron starts, very obviously trying not to panic, "He told me what to do when this happens. We need to- Hosung-ah, go turn off all the lights, okay? And then we need to get Yoonho to the second floor, room furthest from the stairs on the left."

Hosung springs into action, doing as Baron requested.

"What's gonna happen to St. Van and Ace?" Yoonho asks, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, holding it so tight Hosung fears it will tear.

"They'll be fine. Ace was worried about a friend. St. Van will no doubt bring them both back. Probably anyone else he can find, too. He's sweet like that. They'll be back in no time, okay? We just gotta follow the plan." Baron smiles, helping Yoonho stand, attempting to move seamlessly in the dark.

Then, in the quiet of their distress, there is distant gunfire. Yoonho stumbles, falls to the floor, in his panic. Hosung crouches down to just pic him up, having Yoonho walk in this state - filled with fear and illness - will get them nowhere. Hosung has just begun walking up the first few steps when it happens.

The gunfire isn't distant anymore. It's right up against them, swallowing Yoonho's panicked breathing and Baron's quiet swears. Hosung sets Yoonho on the stairs, Baron wrapping an arm around him to stop his trembling.

There is a man's voice - deep and commanding - near the door. Hosung can hear it. It sounds familiar, like he's heard it long ago and is no longer accustomed to the deep timbre. He knows that voice. He swears he does. Although, he cannot place it.

He rushes back to the stairs and picks Yoonho up quickly, plucking him right from Baron's arms and pulling Baron up as well as he takes the stairs two at a time, rushing to reach the room Baron had mentioned earlier. He picks his foot up off the final step as the front door is kicked in, lock busted. Hosung's breath catches in his throat but he doesn't look back, reaching the room with seconds to spare. A thick cloud of something white had started to settle on the ground like a fog before he closed the door completely and Hosung is scared.

He just hopes St. Van and Ace are safe.

Wherever they may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me twenty years to update something lol


	5. Give Me A Different Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “True friendship multiplies the good in life and divides its evils.”  
> -Baltasar Gracián
> 
> (Title: Spotlight)

Hosung looks around and tries to think of someway to hide them, tries to find something that will help them. He can see Yoonho shaking as Baron wraps his arms around him, shielding him from whatever is going to walk through the door. The white fog settles at their feet and wraps around their ankles.

Hosung grabs Baron's hand on the arm not around Yoonho's shoulders and drags them to the corner of the room where a large wardrobe resides. Without a second of hesitation he opens the door and shoves Baron and Yoonho into the wardrobe, slamming the door shut before they have a chance to say anything in opposition. He picks up a discarded sheet and throws it over the wardrobe, hoping the dust will settle enough to make it look like it belongs.

Hosung scrambles for a hiding place for himself, but doesn't get much of a chance to look before the door is being kicked in yet again. This time the intruders are several members of the Royal Guard, dressed to the nines in body armor and the crown's insignia, a small army boasting about nine members, all pointing their rifles in his face. They part like the Red Sea, allowing a much taller figure, their tenth, their leader, to walk through the space and over to Hosung. 

He pulls his helmet off with the hand not holding his rifle and looks at Hosung in astonishment. He drops his helmet in surprise. Hosung wishes he had dropped the gun. One of the boys at the front of their pack speaks to the leader in a language Hosung had long thought dead. He speaks back, eyes never leaving Hosung.

"Kim Hosung?" The leader asks, eyes sparkling in bewilderment and displaying a hopeful smile. Hosung has no idea who this man is or why he knows Hosung's name, and he isn't really inclined to find out, but they've backed him into a corner.

"Depends on who's asking..." Hosung trails off, eyebrows knitted in confusion. The man's smile falters, eyes losing just a bit of their sparkle. He forces a fake smile a second after it trembles and says something to the boys that get them to lower their guns.

"Just Command Sergeant Major Jang of the Royal Guard. We received reports of the illegal practice taking place here. I'll only ask once, is there anyone else in he house?" The leader asks, bending down to pick up his helmet when he's finished. Hosung has a lot of questions (who this guy is, why he knows Hosung's name, how he knew to come here...), but he doesn't ask any of them. He pauses just long enough for it not to be too suspicious before answering.

"I'm the only one here officer." He says it with conviction and confidence, staring the officer in the eyes. He narrows his eyes at Hosung in response and speaks once again the boys behind him.

Half of the boys remain in the room, the other half leave and he can hear their synchronized feet filing down the stairs. One boy comes to stand at his side, leaving the other eight to do as they were told. 

"If someone is here, we will find them and I will have to report that you were uncooperative." Officer Jang says.

"Report whatever you want, I'm the only one here." He spits this time, wanting these men out of the house. He watches the other four boys move around the room, looking under the bed, searching around for any inkling of another person in the house. One of them walks over to the wardrobe and Hosung can't help the sharp intake of breath. Officer Jang laughs and the boy rips the sheet off and opens the wardrobe doors to find only empty space and dust.

Officer Jang makes a noise of confusion, as does the boy next to him. Hosung turns back to them and laughs in their face, despite his confusion. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and shrugs.

"I told you I was the only one here." Hosung says. Officer Jang steps closer to him, his boots sounding deafening on the floor.

"We'll be back Kim Hosung." He says, staring him in the eyes before glancing to the boys behind him and nodding towards the door, the four shuffling out with their leader behind them, now just leaving Officer Jang and Hosung in the room. They stare at each other until Officer Jang backs down, leaving first.

Hosung waits until he can hear all ten pairs of feet leave the house before running over to the wardrobe, looking for Baron and Yoonho. He checks every inch of it, throws coats from their hangers and presses every inch of wood looking for a secret compartment, but coming up empty. Hosung has no idea where Baron or Yoonho have gone.

He pads down the stairs in confusion, checking every room on the way to the living room for Baron and Yoonho, but still left by himself. He sits on the couch in defeat as St. Van and Ace come stumbling into the house with a bloodied and nearly unconscious boy between the two of them, giving Hosung deja vu. He stands from the couch and moves out of their way so they can lay the injured boy down.

Then Hosung recognizes him as the bartender and the realization of what happened at the bar while Hosung tried to hide Baron and Yoonho rains down upon him. He stays in the shadows, allowing St. Van to start healing the boy and for Ace to hover worriedly. St. Van can't real of the boys extensive injuries, but he does his best to get the kid in working order, allowing him to rest once he's done all he can do for the night.

"Where are Baron and Yoonho?" St. Van asks as he turns to face Hosung and he see the small hint of fear working its way to St. Van's surface, disturbing his calm waters.

"I-I did what Baron told me, got the both of them to the room upstairs farthest from the stairs. The Royal Guard burst in here looking for someone so I shoved them in the wardrobe and when I went to get them, they were gone." Hosung says, his own fear taking over, hands shaking.

"Don't panic, they're fine." Ace says, walking over to rest a reassuring hand on Hosung's shoulder, patting it gently to calm him down. He can see the panic disappear from St. Van and he calms down a bit himself from all the positive reactions to his answer.

"You did everything right, Hosung, don't work yourself up. They're safe and that's all we need to worry about right now, I need to know why the Royal Guard was here." He steps closer to Hosung to lead him over to an armchair to hopefully help settle his racing heart.

"They just said they got a tip someone was illegally practicing here," Hosung shrugs, "He knew my full name, though I don't think I've ever seen him before."

"Who's 'he' Hosung?" Ace asks, arms crossed, leaning across the arm of the couch.

"Their leader, Command Sergeant whatever of the Royal Guard." Hosung shakes his head, lowering it to look at the floor, still trying to process everything. He misses the look Ace and St. Van share.

"Well," St. Van starts, "Baron and Yoonho are safe and they'll pop up after a day or two so no worries there, I do however need some bandages for some of Changkyun's major wounds I can't treat right now. Hosung, would you be a dear? Second door on the right in the hallway next to the stairs." He smiles. Hosung can't refuse and goes to fetch him what he needs.

"The Command Sergeant Major was here? We're in deep shit Father." Ace hisses, going to kneel Changkyun's head, resting a hand in his hair.

"First of all, I asked you not to call me that. Secondly, we can't worry about him right now. All that matters is Baron and Yoonho getting home safely and Changkyun's quick recovery. Don't let Hosung know what's going on, do you understand me?"

Ace doesn't understand. He doesn't understand why St. Van is so adamant about leaving his title behind, why he's even being nice to Ace in the first place. But, as he said, the only thing he can worry about is Changkhyun right now. So he nods.

"I understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kind of neglected this, but seeing VAV and meeting them last night sparked this fire within me again and broke another streak of writers block.
> 
> Follow my Twitter (@/kwillstarship) for pics and stuff from the concert

**Author's Note:**

> stan vav
> 
> hmu  
> tumblr - kwillpleasedont  
> twitter - kwillstarship  
> 


End file.
